The Chapters
by sevnnain
Summary: My Bakuman drabble collection; focus on FukudaAoki pairing. Ch 1: Dreams and Reality ― Mimpi dan kenyataan memang dua hal yang bertolak belakang, namun ada kalanya kenyataan itu lebih baik―jauh lebih baik dari sekedar mimpi.
1. Dreams And Reality

**Title:** Dreams and Reality

**Characters:** Fukuda, Aoki

**Summary:** Mimpi dan kenyataan memang dua hal yang bertolak belakang, namun ada kalanya kenyataan itu lebih baik―jauh lebih baik dari sekedar mimpi.

**Disclaimer:** Kalau aku yang punya Bakuman, berarti Death Note otomatis jadi punyaku juga kan? Sayangnya aku bukan si empunya Death Note tuh, jadi Bakuman juga ngga. Bingung? Saya juga bingung (?)

_Prompt #1 夢と現実 - Yume to Genjitsu_

_

* * *

_

Dulu, aku―Aoki Yuriko, selalu membayangkan lelaki seperti apa yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupku kelak. Sebagai seorang gadis normal, lelaki impianku tentu saja adalah sosok pria yang romantis, dewasa dan gentleman.

Tapi pada kenyataannya?

Sekarang aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang benar-benar berbanding terbalik dari apa yang pernah ku impikan.

Kenal Fukuda Shinta? Mangaka pembuat _Kiyoshi Knight_ dan _Road Racer Giri_? Dialah orangnya. Ya, pacarku sekarang bukan seorang _prince charming_, atau pria elegan yang selalu berpakaian rapi dan memiliki tata krama yang baik; Fukuda itu agak kasar, suka teriak-teriak dan terkesan berandal. Bukan pula tipe pria super tampan yang diidolakan gadis-gadis kebanyakan; rambut Fukuda dicat putih, dandanan seperti anak metal. Apalagi figur seorang pangeran yang kemana-mana selalu menunggangi kuda putih―bukan, yang Fukuda tunggangi itu bukan kuda, tetapi motor _Harley Davidson_ kesayangannya.

Hehe, tapi jangan berpikiran jelek tentang Fukuda ya, karena meskipun kesannya menyebalkan, Fukuda itu sebenarnya lelaki yang sangat baik. Setia kawan, selalu berusaha membantu orang lain, pekerja keras, juga bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya sendiri―dan semua itulah yang telah membuatku jatuh hati kepadanya.

Dan kau tahu? Aku benar-benar bersyukur mimpiku tidak jadi kenyataan―karena apa yang kumiliki sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup.

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya, fic Indo dengan pairing FukudaAoki yang pertama! Rencananya ini bakalan jadi kumpulan drabble yang prompt-nya itu adalah judul-judul chapter manga Bakuman (secara acak), dan aku bakal fokus dipairing FukudaAoki aja (tapi ga menutup kemungkinan nanti aku buat pairing yang lain juga sih hehe. Tergantung mood XD). Review, Anyone?


	2. Men and Women

**Title:** Men and Women

**Characters:** Fukuda, Aoki

**Summary:** Pada dasarnya, laki-laki dan perempuan itu sama.

**Disclaimer:** Same as always.

_Prompt #60 男性と女性 - Dansei to Josei_

_

* * *

_

"Ini tidak bagus, Aoki-jo! Sudah kubilang, coba buat _panty-shot_ dari sudut yang berbeda! Kalau seperti ini hasilnya tidak akan sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan pembaca―yang mayoritasnya adalah laki-laki! Ubah sedikit sudut pandangnya!"

Aoki menghela nafas, mendengarkan baik-baik dan segera mencatat semua hal yang dilontarkan Fukuda dari ujung telepon dengan tergesa-gesa.

_Aku senang dia membantuku, tapi apa perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu,_ batinnya. Bayangkan saja, apa yang akan dipikirkan para tetangga Fukuda ketika mendengarnya mengoceh tak karuan tentang celana dalam malam-malam begini?

_Dasar laki-laki._

_._

_.  
_

"Ya sudah, begitu saja. Jangan lupa besok kirimkan revisi name-nya padaku, nanti akan kulihat perkembangannya. Oke?"

"Baiklah, Fukuda-san, aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Dan, err... terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

Mendengar penuturan Aoki, Fukuda terdiam sejenak. "Hah? Ah, tidak usah sungkan, Aoki-jo. Senang bisa membantumu. Sudah ya."

"Ya, selamat malam, Fukuda-san."

_Klik._

_Apa itu tadi? Tak kusangka dia akan berbicapa seperti itu,_ pikir Fukuda. Kemana wanita angkuh yang ia kenal―yang pernah mengejek hasil karyanya dulu?

_Heh. Wanita memang sulit dimengerti._

_

* * *

_

A/N : Karena dimanga scene FukudaAoki-nya itu kurang, saya hanya mencoba mengembangkan hubungan mereka sesuai imajinasi aja =3 soo kalau ada yg OOC, please excuse yaa =w=


End file.
